


Relax

by aquarianChronicals



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adonis is a monster boi, Cervical Play, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fusion, Fusion during sex, Hemipenis, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Self Fucking, Tentacles, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, both Dolos and Xackery have two dicks, tentacle dicks, thorough prep, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarianChronicals/pseuds/aquarianChronicals
Summary: I'm just gonna put all my self-indulgent kinky bullshit here. don't mind me.





	1. Sleepxiety

"So...someone hasn't been sleeping recently." Remy had his hands on his hips as he stood in front of Virgil's bed, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Virgil looked up from his phone and at Remy, his expression carefully blank as to not reveal the fact that him being here and looking at him like that was making him nervous. He just overall hadn't been taking very good care of himself over the past week or so, having been skipping meals or showers, and it had gotten to the point where he'd had a total of maybe six hours of good sleep in the past two days. "Haven't been able to." He gave a small shrug and went back to the game he was playing on his phone.

Remy carefully snatched the phone from Virgil, ignoring the indignant, "hey!" he gave in response and putting it on the charger, before setting it off to the side. "I won't have you ignoring me, ma'am, nuh-uh. Talk to me. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Virgil gave a soft noise of disappointment and irritation, dropping his arms from where he had been reaching out for Remy, to try and get his phone, crossing his arms. He stayed silent for a minute, then the look he got from Remy caused him to cave. "I just...haven't been able to sleep. Too much energy." Nervous energy mostly, but still, energy.

Remy "tsk"ed slightly and sat down on the bed next to Virgil, setting a hand against his hip. "You know you can always come to me when you need help sleeping, right?"

"You can't really do anything an-" Virgil was cut off by the look Remy gave him.

"If you dare say that you don't want to be a bother I will never buy you coffee again, I've said it a thousand times, you are never a bother to me. And I can at least do something, you should really be going to someone instead of just sitting on your phone when you can't sleep." Remy cupped Virgil's cheek, causing him to let out a small sigh and lean into the other's touch. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure I can think of a couple of fun ways to get that energy out of your system." Virgil's face heated up due to Remy's tone, and he looked up at him.

Remy had a slight grin on his face as he gently pushed Virgil down so he was laying on his back, leaning down and pecking his lips. "Just relax, 'kay, babes?" Virgil nodded slightly, wanting to chase Remy's lips, to get a full kiss, but instead he just laid there and let Remy do as he wanted.

Remy slid his hands up Virgil's shirt, slowly pulling it up over his head, and off of him. He slid his hands down his sides, but didn't linger at his chest, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Virgil wasn't wearing his binder right now, he hadn't been wearing it as much as he usually did, in case he fell asleep or something. He didn't want to accidentally fall asleep wearing it.

Remy gave a soft hum, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants Virgil was wearing, sliding them down and off of him. Virgil lifted his hips slightly to make this easier for Remy, soon left in just his boxers. He reached up and tugged at Remy's shirt, honestly glad he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket. Less layers, less time he had to wait.

Giving a soft chuckle, Remy slid his shirt off, stretching out slightly as he did this. Virgil took the opportunity to look Remy over, swallowing thickly. He never got over how fucking hot Remy was, sure he wasn't the most muscular, and he was pretty skinny, but damn he was hot as hell.

Remy pulled his pants off after he got off his shirt, leaning down some and kissing Virgil sweetly. Virgil gave a soft noise and wrapped his arms around Remy's shoulders, kissing him back deeply, and gasping slightly as Remy pressed up against him. Maybe he was just a little sensitive, but it felt absolutely wonderful being so close to Remy, able to feel almost all of him. The only things separating them were their boxers, and he knew those wouldn't be there for much longer.

As Remy kissed Virgil, he slid his hand down to his waist again, starting to slowly pull his boxers down off of him. Virgil couldn't help the small whine that escaped him as he lifted his hips again, wanting his boxers off already. Remy pulled away from Virgil's lips and instead trailed kisses down his jawline to his neck, pulling his boxers off and starting to suck small marks into his neck.

Virgil sucked in a small gasp, tilting his head to the side to bare his neck and give Remy more room to leave marks. Obviously, Remy took advantage of this, leaving more hickeys, and making them deeper and bigger. He knew how much Virgil loved it when he left marks on him, and it had been long enough since they'd done anything that the marks he'd left last time were completely gone.

Remy's fingers trailed over Virgil's hip and to his crotch. He gently ran his fingers over the little cock he had forming from T, wrenching a small, whining moan out of him. He was so sensitive, especially when he got as turned on as Remy had gotten him. He'd been going really slow...well, not really, but it was teasing and slow enough that it got him all worked up and needy really quick. "Mm fuck- Remy, please-"

Remy gave a soft chuckle and bit down lightly on Virgil's neck, sucking harshly at it to leave a deep, large hickey. He teased Virgil for a moment longer, before sliding his fingers down and pressing two into him slowly.

Virgil let out a high pitched moan, bucking his hips slightly to try and get Remy to touch him more. Remy pressed his fingers as deep into Virgil as he could get them, before curling them inside of him. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, pulling high pitched little moans and other noises from Virgil. He gently scissored his fingers inside of him, then curled them again after closing them, spreading them out fully while curling and uncurling them inside of him.

"I'm- Remy, fuck, I'm gonna cum-" Virgil managed to get out, his voice a bit strained, before another, louder moan escaped him. Remy chuckled softly, absolutely adoring all of Virgil's reactions to what he was doing to him, pressing a third finger into him carefully. Virgil threw his head back against his pillow(thankful that he actually hit his pillow instead of his headboard, that would've hurt like a bitch), a slightly loud moan being wrenched from him as Remy curled his fingers again before pressing them fully inside of him and spreading them out. He lifted his hips and bucked them against Remy's fingers as he came.

Thankfully, Remy gave him a bit of time to rest after his orgasm, letting him sit there with his fingers inside of him as he caught his breath. Remy leaned down and kissed Virgil sweetly once he caught his breath. Virgil gave a small, muffled noise as he kissed back lazily, rolling his hips slightly. He still wanted more, and he knew they weren't finished yet. 

Remy broke away from the kiss and slid his fingers out of Virgil, bringing them up to his mouth and licking the fluid off of them. Virgil's breath caught as he watched Remy do this, a high pitched little whine escaping him. "Remy please-"

Remy gave a soft laugh, enjoying how eager and ready Virgil was. He slipped his boxers off, and grinned at how Virgil's eyes instantly went down to his cock. He was fully hard, and the sight of it caused Virgil to need to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth. He hadn't even been touched, and he was that worked up just from what they had been doing thus far. That was definitely a bit of a self-confidence boost, especially considering how experienced he knew Remy was, and that he'd gotten around with quite a lot of people.

Virgil reached up and wrapped his arms around Remy's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He didn't care that he could taste himself, he was used to it at this point, from the amount of times he'd kissed Remy after he'd eaten him out or done stuff like what he'd just done, or the amount of times he'd sucked Remy off after he'd gotten done fucking him. He just wanted to kiss Remy right now, and Remy indulged him, giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

Virgil gave a soft gasp against Remy's lips as he felt him pressing up against his entrance. He wrapped his legs around his waist, giving a small whine and bucking his hips. He wanted this so badly, wanted to feel Remy inside of him, and at this point he was going to go insane if he had to wait any longer. Remy gave a soft chuckle, amused due to how easily he'd gotten Virgil into this, and slowly pressed into him. The slow pace caused Virgil to give another whine, but this one morphed into more of a moan halfway through as Remy suddenly pressed fully into him quickly. He arched his back slightly and pulled Remy even closer using the grip he had around his waist and neck, small whimpering noises of pleasure escaping him.

Remy pulled away from the kiss after a moment, leaning down and leaving soft, open mouthed kisses on Virgil's neck instead. Little noises and choked off words escaped Virgil, broken begging for Remy to hurry up and fuck him already, but he was taking his time and wasn't going to rush this. He planned to hopefully get at least two more orgasms out of Virgil, but in order to do that he had to stave off his own. And he was prepared to do that for as long as he had to at this point.

Virgil was absolutely loving the close contact. Remy's entire body was pressed up against him, and he was so full, his cock pressed deep inside of him. He knew it could only get better from here, and he just wanted Remy to move already, but he was being such a fucking jerk of a tease! "Remy, move, please!" He cried out slightly, not caring if anyone heard at this point. He'd been so loud when he came earlier, he wouldn't be surprised if he'd woken people up, and he couldn't bring himself to give a single fuck at this point. The only fucks being given here were the ones Remy was about to give him.

Remy slowly pulled out of Virgil, then practically slammed back into him, starting to set the pace for how this would go. Slow, almost painfully slow withdrawals, then pressing back into him harsh and fast. This wasn't a common pace for the two of them, Remy usually only fucked him like this on special occasions, so Virgil was practically in heaven. He tilted his head back to bare his throat to Remy, causing him to lean down and latch onto his neck. He sucked at bit at it gently, leaving lots of little marks, and a few bigger ones, none of which would be fading any time soon.

Remy slid one of his hands down between the two of them and teased at Virgil's lil cock with two of his fingers, causing him to buck his hips and give a choked, gasping moan. "Oh, shit-" He let out a high pitched little moan as Remy started touching him less teasingly. He didn't think he'd ever get over how good that felt, being fucked like this while also having his cock touched.

He was so close to Remy, and he couldn't get over it. He always craved contact with others, and this was one of his favorite ways to get it. The pleasure, mixed with the emotions that always ran through him when they were in the middle of this, it was always a welcome thing. And the emotions were rarely ever negative. When they got into this, did this type of thing, Virgil was able to focus purely on Remy, the pleasure running through him. He wasn't able to get anxious over much of anything. Really, Remy wouldn't let him, and it was something he was very appreciative of, and why he never said no to sex with him.

He let out a loud gasp, then a high pitched moan, tugging Remy closer. "Right there!" He cried out, and Remy couldn't help the smirk that curled at his lips. He'd found Virgil's sweet spot, and he didn't plan to stop hitting it with every thrust into him until he came. Hopefully, all of this stimulation would be enough to bring him over a second time before Remy started feeling close.

Really, it wasn't going to be long until Virgil did cum again. Remy was giving him so much attention and pleasure, he knew he'd never be able to make himself feel anywhere near this good on his own. He'd never been able to pleasure himself to the point that he just forgot everything except for what was happening in the moment, but every time he was with Remy, he managed to make him focus on just the here and now. 

"Remy, I- fuck, I'm gonna cum again~" Virgil couldn't stop moaning at this point, even his words being laced with the sounds of pleasure. Remy hummed and started rubbing at his cock faster, biting down on his neck as he felt him tighten up around him. Virgil cried out in pleasure as he came a second time, his fingernails digging into Remy's shoulders. The sharp, stinging feeling just added to how this all felt for Remy, and he couldn't help but to start moving faster. He pressed into Virgil at the same pace, but the withdrawals were all faster, and he was trying to continue hitting his sweet spot, but at the pace he was at it wasn't easy. Lucky for him, he seemed to be getting it, as with every thrust Virgil gave some sort of loud noise, a lot of them being really high pitched as well.

Remy loved being able to bring Virgil to this point. Where every little thing he did caused him to make some sound. He knew he was sensitive, and wouldn't last very long this last time- which was probably a good thing, considering Remy was starting to feel his own end creeping up on him.

This was so much stimulation, it was almost overwhelming to Virgil. He absolutely loved every moment of it, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle too much more of it. "Remy- Remy, fuck, please, I-I'm not gonna last~!" He let out a sound with a whine tinging it as Remy moved his hand away from his cock, then dropped his head against his pillow again as he started fucking him even harder. At this point, his bed was shaking- and boy was Virgil glad it was pressed right up against the wall, to the point that there was no room between the wall and the bed. It made much less noise like that. Well, he'd be glad for it later at least, right now he was too focused on how he was being fucked senseless to care about the noise the bed made.

Remy gripped onto Virgil's hip with the hand that had been touching his cock, his other hand next to Virgil's chest, gripping onto the sheets under him tightly. He was panting against his neck, having been almost completely silent during this whole ordeal, but now he was getting close, and he knew he wouldn't be able to be silent through his orgasm. "Fuck- Virgil, am I allowed to cum inside of you?"

Virgil gave a choked sound of pleasure and excitement due to that question, knowing Remy was close if he was asking for permission. That was a good thing, considering how close Virgil was to his third orgasm already. He nodded quickly, trying to express his enthusiasm at the idea. "Please! Please, want you to cum inside of me, want-" He was cut off by a loud moan, a cry of Remy's name being the last thing he was able to get out before he came again.

Remy let out a groan, the first actual sound other than speech he'd given since they'd started. He pressed deep inside of Virgil and ground into him as he came, not willing to pull out of him anymore, or at least just yet.

Virgil gave a couple more soft little noises of pleasure, even after Remy had stopped moving, his legs shaking slightly. Remy still had his face hidden against Virgil's neck, panting softly. He reached down and slowly pulled Virgil's legs away from his waist, causing him to let out a small whine, but he was too weak to fight it right now. Remy picked his head up and pecked Virgil's lips gently.

"Don't worry...don't plan to pull out yet. Just want to get comfortable." Virgil nodded slightly and shifted as Remy wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him against his chest and moving so that he was lying down on the bed. He held Virgil against his chest, sliding his hand up and down his back. A soft smile curled at his lips as Virgil wrapped one of his legs around his waist again, and nuzzled his face against his shoulder.

Virgil gave a small yawn and closed his eyes, giving a lazy little smile of his own as Remy reached up and carded his fingers through his hair with the hand that wasn't running down his back. "Love ya, Vi." Remy whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head. Virgil gave a small sound, then a yawn, starting to fall asleep. Remy gave a soft laugh, glad that what he had done had worked. He'd worn Virgil out to the point that neither his mind or body could even try to stay awake. That left Virgil falling asleep in his arms. And Remy didn't take long to follow.


	2. beauty and desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonbinary/Transmasculine Logan gets fucked by a creature that isn't actually identified as any specific creature. But he has tentacles and eggs for Logan.

It was a pretty nice night. It was a little cool out, not too chilly though. There was no need for a hoodie or anything. Wasn't humid at all, and there weren't any bugs out. It was too early in the season for that, considering it was only early spring. So Logan had decided to go take a walk in the woods near their house. Their boyfriend was asleep currently, considering he had to be up for work in the morning, but Logan had their phone with them, so they figured they'd be fine.

They'd been walking around the woods for about half an hour, when they stepped into a large clearing they hadn't known was in the forest. Well, considering they hadn't explored it much before, there was a lot they didn't know about it. They stepped into the clearing and gasped softly, looking around some. There were flowers absolutely everywhere, and tons of different other plants as well, though they didn't notice the little cottage near the other side of the field. Logan prided themselves on knowing what plants were what, but they couldn't name all of the plants here. A lot of them didn't look like they were things that should be growing in this area honestly. They turned around in the field, giving a soft exhale, their eyes wide and face filled with awe.

"What's a little human doing out here alone?"

The sudden voice caused Logan to jump, quickly turning towards the figure that spoke. They had long, pitch black hair, going a little past their shoulders. They tilted their head slightly, their hair following the movement, and their bangs falling away from their eyes. The movement of their hair revealed that their sclera were inverted (and the irises themselves were a beautiful dark blue) and that their ears were pointed.

Logan wasn't stupid, they knew they'd encroached on this creature's territory. What they didn't know was if this creature had ill intentions or not - so it was best to be as polite as possible.

"I apologize- I didn't mean to trespass...I'll leave if you'd like me to-"

"No, stay. I don't get visitors often. Though I do have to wonder how you got past my wards..." They slowly walked in a circle around Logan, taking them in.

Logan swallowed thickly, finding themselves nervous. They didn't know what to say or do- they didn't even know what this creature was. "Who...what...is there something you'd like me to call you-?"

"Ah...yes. My name is Adonis. He/him pronouns." 

That was a bit of a relief. Now Logan knew what pronouns to use for Adonis, and that was nice. "Logan. They/them pronouns-"

"Hmm...I think you owe me a little something for trespassing on my territory, Logan." Oh goodness. That was...a bit scary, but it...was also very true. Logan did owe this creature something, considering they'd come into his home completely uninvited.

"I...what do you have in mind?" Depending on what it was, they might not have any problem with it.

Adonis gave a soft hum, walking over to stand in front of Logan. He reached forward and cupped their chin, making them look up at him.

Logan's breath caught as they stared up at him, a bit caught off guard. They looked a little like a deer in the headlights- and they certainly felt a bit like prey right now. Though, their body was reacting to that in a way they didn't quite expect from themselves. Adonis was...strikingly beautiful. He had a little beauty mark right next to and under his left eye, faint freckles all over his face. He had an almost delicate look to him...but not quite. He looked...terrifying, at the same time. Inhuman, and unsettling, but still remarkably beautiful. 

"The mating season is coming up. I need to lay. However, I don't have a mate, and would rather not have to deal with a clutch that would actually catch and hatch." 

Logan knew what Adonis was asking. But, they waited, letting him keep going.

"My species and humans aren't compatible." Adonis slid his hands around Logan's waist, letting his fingers slide under the waistband of their pants. "So I could lay, but the eggs would never catch, and there'd be no risk of a clutch. So...that is what I wish to ask of you. To allow me to fill you with my eggs."

Logan shuddered slightly and leaned into Adonis' chest, giving a soft, breathless sound. "Yes..." They weren't even reluctant. Sure, they had their boyfriend back home- maybe this could be considered cheating, but...they couldn't bring themselves to care at all. Especially considering they knew their boyfriend would do the exact same thing if he were in their situation.

Adonis scooped Logan up into his arms easily, holding them bridal-style (causing them to instinctively throw their arms around his neck) and walking over to his house. He summoned one of his tentacles to open the door for him, causing Logan to gasp. Oh, goodness, they didn't know he had those- and now they were just getting even more excited for this.

Adonis noticed Logan's reaction and raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips as he walked into his house. He shut the door behind himself with his tentacle, then locked it as well, before walking to his room. "Is there anything you need to do before we get into this? Because you'll be staying here overnight."

"Ah- yeah, I should...text my boyfriend, then." Logan took out their phone and quickly texted their boyfriend, explaining the situation completely and telling him they loved him. They they put their phone away again and smiled as they were set down on a soft bed.

Adonis slid his shirt off, then gestured to Logan. "You'll need to undress."

Logan had honestly wanted to watch Adonis undress, but they didn't want to provoke him or anything still, so they quickly did as told. Once they were undressed, they looked at Adonis again, their breath catching. God, he was just as beautiful underneath his clothes. He was well toned, obviously had a bit of muscle- but he had more of a dancer's physique than someone who worked out to gain muscle mass. And the tentacles now coming out of his back- currently there were four of them, all an inky black in color, and they were absolutely breathtaking. Everything about Adonis was beautiful, terrifying, and enchantingly breathtaking. 

Adonis turned his head to look at Logan, raising an eyebrow. They flushed and ducked their head, before gasping as they were pushed back onto the bed by a pair of tentacles. They were surprisingly gentle with them, more guiding them to lay back than anything. They had just been taken off guard. They also hadn't expected them to be so gentle with them. 

Logan reached forward and gently ran their fingers over one of the tentacles, missing how Adonis' breath hitched as they did so. They gave a soft squeak as they were suddenly grabbed, both of their wrists being held by two of the tentacles and held above their head.

Adonis walked over to the bed and sat between Logan's legs, after having them spread them gently. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers over their clit, then hummed. "I'd like to make sure you're relaxed for this...so I'm going to make you cum once before I do this." He leaned down towards their crotch, glancing up at them.

The small whimper that came from them would have embarrassed them any other time, but right now, Logan was way too focused on the fact that Adonis was so focused on them, and being so sweet about all of it as well. They gave a small nod, then gasped and let their eyes slide shut as he leaned down and licked a stripe up from their entrance all the way to the top of their clit.

They gave another small whimper, gripping onto the tentacles holding their arms and spreading their legs wider. Adonis slid his eyes shut and groaned against them, before starting to lick and suck on their clit, giving them so much pleasure with just that- it was almost overwhelming how good it already felt.

Adonis used the other two tentacles he already had summoned to pull Logan's legs apart further, keeping them all nice and spread out for him. He also summoned another tentacle to wander Logan's body, feeling them as much as he could. His tentacles were sensitive- in many ways. He could feel things with them similar to how he could with his hands, and when they were touched by another living being, they turned him on a lot. So Logan gripping onto them felt amazing.

Logan panted slightly and tilted their head back, their eyes squeezing shut as they lost themselves in all of these feelings. Adonis' mouth on them, stimulating them thoroughly, and the tentacles restraining them and feeling them up- it was all so good, overwhelmingly so. "C-Cumming-" They choked out in warning. They usually lasted longer, but holy fuck this was so good.

Adonis gave a small grunt, before sucking harder on their clit, licking at the sensitive little nub, stimulating it thoroughly. That's what he wanted, for Logan to cum, so he could get them nice and relaxed for him.

Logan arched their back and cried out, their legs jerking as they tried to buck their hips. The tentacle that had been touching them quickly wrapped around their waist and held them down, just making them take everything Adonis was giving them as they came. They were left an oversensitive mess of whimpers and moans, because he still hadn't stopped, even after they were through their orgasm.

It took a few more moments for Adonis to pull away. He reached up and wiped off his lips and chin, before licking Logan's slick off of his hands. "Mm...adorable...I can already tell I'm going to love filling you up."

Logan gave another high pitched, needy sound at the words, their legs jerking in the grip of the tentacles as they tried to spread them wider for him. "Please- god, please, fill me up, want your eggs..."

Adonis groaned and shifted up, sitting up on his knees. Logan watched, giving a soft, excited noise as a tentacle slid out of a nook between his legs. It was the same inky black as the ones that were attached to his back- but it was covered in a thick, clear but slightly cloudy substance, a natural lubricant. It curled around itself slightly, before pressing forward, searching for a place to bury itself. It started off fairly thin at the tip, but got much thicker as it went down, though even at its thickest it didn't get any thicker than Logan's wrist.

Adonis shifted forward and pressed his crotch against Logan's, leaning down and kissing them on the forehead. They gave a gasp, their eyes opening up wide as his dick pressed into them, going as deep as it could. A loud moan escaped them after a moment- delayed, but still, a wonderful reaction.

Adonis gave a low groan and pressed his forehead against their shoulder, his dick buried to the hilt inside of them. It wriggled around, before stretching deeper into them, seeming to get longer as it did- because that's exactly what it did. It pressed against their cervix. Logan gave a soft whimper, getting a little nervous as they felt this.

"Shh...I'll be gentle." Adonis spoke softly, gently rubbing his fingers into their sides. "Not...gonna hurt you, just gotta..." He gave a soft groan as his dick pulsed inside of Logan, liquid spurting out of it, into them and especially on their cervix. It seemed to cling to the opening of their cervix.

Logan gave a soft moan, leaning their head back and letting their eyes slide closed. God, they were already so full- and they were getting eggs too? The pleasure of this was going to kill them.

They gasped as they felt the tip of Adonis' dick press against their cervix again, whimpering in fear of the pain. It slowly pressed into them- and they practically melted. They'd expected that to hurt- nothing should be able to fit in there. But the liquid that had been put inside of them must have dialated it, and numbed the pain. Or maybe it made the pain turn to pleasure- because holy shit, that felt good!

"That's it...that's good, so good for me..." Adonis groaned softly, getting about four inches of his dick past Logan's cervix and into their womb. Then, slowly but surely, an egg rolled into them.

Logan gave a choked off moan, clenching around Adonis' cock, before squeezing the tentacles holding onto their wrists again. They could feel as the egg rolled past their walls and cervix, right into their womb- and it felt amazing.

And it felt wonderful for Adonis as well. Relieving the uncomfortable pressure that had been slowly building in his abdomen for the past few days, and the feeling of the egg slowly sliding out of his cock and into Logan...it felt wonderful.

Slowly but surely, one after another, the eggs slid out of Adonis and into Logan, filling them up. They'd gotten faster after the first couple as well- a few popping in directly one after another. There were so many of them, and it felt so good, that Logan lost count. They'd tried to count, but it was just too much, they couldn't hold onto coherent thoughts.

The sounds they were making were absolutely devine to Adonis as well. He leaned in and nuzzled at their neck some, giving a sweet, low moan of his own. They felt so good, wrapped so tight around his cock, the eggs pushing into them.

The pressure was building inside of Logan- but it wasn't unpleasant in the slightest. They were being filled up, and it felt absolutely wonderful, they couldn't get enough.

The eggs started to go slower after a little while, and the pressure in Adonis' abdomen had almost completely dissipated. "Just a few more..." He murmured reassuringly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to their neck. "Almost done, you're doing so well..."

Logan panted slightly, then gave a soft whine, not wanting this to end. "Want...more-" They managed to choke out.

Adonis gave a soft, low chuckle, the last couple of eggs sliding into Logan. His dick curled, before working itself just a bit deeper inside of them, adjusting the positions of all of the eggs so that they'd sit more comfortably inside of Logan. "Don't worry...I'm not done just yet." 

As soon as all of the eggs were positioned, his cock started thrashing around and fucking into them quickly. Logan cried out and arched their back, able to feel all of the tentacle wriggling inside of them. It was still inside of their womb as well- and that caused a shiver of excitement and delight to run up their spine. He was going to cum right inside of their womb and fill them up, they could tell- and they wanted it so bad. 

"Please!" They cried out, clenching down on Adonis' cock, and causing him to give a low moan.

He knew exactly what they were asking for- and he let his dick move as fast and rough as it wanted to. It just trashed around inside of them, wriggling against their walls and stimulating everything it could, both on itself and inside of them.

Logan panted heavily between their loud cries of pleasure, clenching tight around Adonis' cock. They were both trying to stimulate him and make this feel as good for him as they could, and trying to hold of their orgasm, wanting to cum when he did.

And they wouldn't have to wait long. Adonis bucked his hips into them, before falling still again, squeezing their sides. "I'm cumming-" He growled, before biting down on their neck, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Please! Oh, god, please, cum-" They couldn't hold back any longer, crying out loudly with pleasure as their orgasm hit them hard.

The feeling of Logan cumming around him was enough to set Adonis' orgasm off as well, a loud groan escaping him, muffled by their neck. He came a lot, filling Logan up with his cum- filling the cracks around the eggs inside of them, and even where there wasn't eggs.

His dick slowly stopped moving, falling still completely after a few moments. They both laid there for a while, just catching their breath. Adonis managed to catch his breath before Logan did, but didn't move or anything, letting them catch their breath as well. He slowly let go of their hands and legs, letting them stretch them out and wiggle them around.

After Logan had completely caught their breath and stretched out, Adonis pulled back from them and slowly retracted his cock. It slid out of them, slowly but surely, and back into his nook. They gave a soft whimper, oversensitive from everything that had happened, and able to feel his cock against everything. They slowly closed their legs, pressing their thighs together and shivering.

Adonis laid down next to Logan on his side, gently draping an arm over them. "I'll...help you get those out tomorrow, if you'd like. And I'll bring you home." He yawned, resting his head against their shoulder and closing his eyes. "But for now...I'm exhausted."

Logan gave a soft, breathless laugh, turning onto their side slightly and wrapping an arm around him in return. "Mm...yeah, so am I." They kissed Adonis' cheek gently, before closing their eyes as well.

The two of them fell asleep quickly, curled around each other. Adonis' tentacles had wrapped around Logan and pulled them close to his chest protectively. They both slept comfortably, content after what they had done.


	3. fucking and fusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xackery is a dragon that can shapeshift. All male dragons have two dicks, though some breeds have three or four. Some breeds also have tentacle dicks.  
Dolos is descended from dragons, he doesn't have much dragon blood anymore, but it's enough that it affects his anatomy.

Xackery gently pushed Dolos down onto the bed, him easily falling as he was pushed like this. 

Dolos sat up, propping himself up on his elbows, and grinned up at Xackery as the other climbed over him. He let himself fall back easily.

Xackery slid his hand under Dolos' shirt, making him lift his arms so he could get it off of him.

"What do you have planned for today?" Dolos hummed, lifting his hips as Xackery tugged his pants down and off slowly.

"I just want to make love to you." Xackery leaned down and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to Dolos' hip, glancing up at him. "I've never done that to you before..."

Dolos shivered slightly, enjoying as Xackery undressed him slowly and tenderly. "I'd...like that-"

Xackery started leaving soft kisses on Dolos' skin as more and more became visible to him, taking the time to absolutely cover him in lots of little kisses. He took his sweet ass time undressing Dolos and leaving kisses all over his body, leaving him achingly hard and needy by the time he was done.

He slid Dolos' underwear off of him, finally, his fully hard and leaking cocks slipping out of his boxers and against his stomach.

Dolos squeezed his eyes shut, a bit flustered by how hard and worked up he was already. He slowly opened his eyes again as he felt a gentle hand around one of his cocks, looking down at Xackery as he licked the tip of the other one gently. He let out a shaky breath as Xackery took it into his mouth. He gave a whimpering moan, closing his eyes again and leaning his head back against the pillow.

Xackery lowered his head, sucking softly on Dolos' cock as he took it fully into his mouth, and partially down his throat. He swallowed around it, giving the other one a few gentle and slow pumps in his hand, before pulling up and off.

Dolos gave a soft whimper, having expected Xackery to keep that up for longer than he had. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see him opening up a bottle of lube.

Xackery slicked up four of his fingers, then pressed two into Dolos, not taking his time to do this. He knew what Dolos could and couldn't handle at this point, and he could handle two fingers no problem.

Dolos cried out slightly, but all in pleasure, throwing his head back again. "Fuck, Xackery~"

Xackery gave a soft chuckle and pressed his fingers right against Dolos' prostate, slowly rubbing it with one of his fingers while curling and wriggling the other one constantly.

Dolos whined and moaned, struggling to keep his hips still. Xackery was so good with his fingers, and he always knew how to get him so worked up just by using his fingers. 

Xackery carefully pressed a third finger into Dolos, before spreading them out, no longer stimulating his prostate directly.

Dolos arched his back and clenched around Xackery's fingers, giving a whine. He knew he could cum from this, and honestly, he didn't want to yet. He wanted to wait until he had Xackery's cocks inside of him.

"You're doing so well for me." Xackery cooed softly, working his fingers in and out of Dolos, stretching him and lubing him up well. He always took his time prepping him, never wanting to hurt him. Considering that he had two, and Dolos never wanted to just take one, and they were both fairly large? He had to prep him thoroughly.

Dolos gave a slight whimper and slowly reached up, slipping his hand under Xackery's shirt. "'m naked here..." He breathed, then closed his eyes, whining again. "Want you to get less clothes~" He was having trouble focusing on his words because of the pleasure he was being given.

Xackery chuckled and slid a fourth finger into Dolos. "Just wait, I'll take them off when I'm done prepping you." He leaned down and pressed a sweet, but fleeting, kiss to Dolos' lips. He didn't even give him time to kiss back, pulling away and focusing on what he was doing.

Dolos gave a whine, trying to lean up to chase Xackery's lips and get a real kiss. He gave a choked moan afterwards, as Xackery was giving his prostate attention again. Both of his cocks twitched as he focused on the pleasure being prepped and stretched so wonderfully gave him. He couldn't wait to have Xackery inside of himself.

Xackery was taking his sweet ass time, but as soon as he felt that Dolos was prepped enough, he slid his fingers out. He pulled his shirt up over his head, chuckling at the excited little noise Dolos gave as he sat up quickly.

Dolos flushed slightly as he watched Xackery undress, giving a soft whine as he realized he was going slowly to tease him. "Heeyy...go faster, please-"

"Oh, alright, I think you've had enough teasing with that prep anyways." Xackery laughed softly and quickly stripped himself, slicking up his cocks afterwards.

Dolos laid back down and lifted his hips up some, letting Xackery put a pillow underneath his hips to make this more comfortable.

Xackery carefully pressed the heads of his cocks against Dolos' entrance, before slowly and carefully pushing inside of him.

Dolos arched his back, giving a whimpering moan as he tried to stay relaxed. Even with all the prep he'd been given, this was always a stretch. Thankfully, he enjoyed a bit of stretch.

Xackery slowly pressed into Dolos until he was fully inside, a soft groan escaping him as he settled down. He waited a moment, giving Dolos time to adjust. He slowly pulled out, about halfway, before pressing back inside, a soft hum of pleasure escaping him.

Dolos gave a choked moan and wrapped his legs around Xackery's waist, his arms draping over his shoulders. "So...good-" He whined, gasping as Xackery brushed against his prostate. "Oh, fuck, right there~!"

Xackery gave a soft chuckle at Dolos' cried out plea, speeding up just a bit. He made sure to brush against his prostate with every thrust, if he didn't hit it straight on with the head of one of his cocks.

Dolos was a moaning mess. He was clutching tightly onto the sheets on either side of himself, clenching tight around Xackery's cocks, eyes squeezed shut. He was so full, and the stimulation to his prostate...it was so much. He wasn't going to last. "I'm gonna cum~!" He moaned out loudly, squealing as Xackery grabbed one of his cocks.

"Touch the other one, I want you to cum." Xackery's voice was low, almost demanding.

Dolos scrambled to obey, using one of his hands. He let go of the sheets and grabbed onto his cock, starting to stroke it at the same pace Xackery stroked his other one. It didn't take too long for him to cum, a loud, high pitched moan escaping him.

Xackery groaned in pleasure as he felt Dolos' tighten up around him. Oh, how he loved the feeling of him cumming like this. He used the cum as lubricant to keep stroking Dolos' cock, rubbing it fast. "You're such a good boy. I'm gonna make you cum again by the time I cum, you're going to be good for me and cum again, right?"

Dolos already felt close again. He could never last long with Xackery, but especially with how he was fucking him, overstimulating him after his orgasm? He'd never been able to last long like this. "Xackery- Xackery, please, cum, soon, please-" He was babbling, but god, he wanted to feel it so bad. He needed to feel Xackery cum inside of him, fill him up. And he was going to try and hold back until he got it.

Xackery groaned and sped up, moving just a bit faster, to give himself something more. That little bit more he'd need to cum. "Don't worry, it won't be long..." He breathed, kissing Dolos' forehead.

Dolos squeezed his eyes shut and squealed. "Hurry! Don't wanna cum before you, please!"

Xackery groaned and slammed into Dolos as he came, the feeling causing the other to cum as well. A squeal escaped him as he covered his stomach in a second load, from both of his cocks. Xackery panted and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Dolos' and closing his eyes.

For a second, they just laid there, foreheads resting against each other...then, there was only one person in the bed. He had bright platinum blonde hair, with a few little highlights of blue. His eyes were heterochromic, one being a bright blue, the other a hazel.

This was Xolos, someone seen fairly commonly by anyone who knew Xackery and Dolos. They fused a lot, often on accident, like this. But they never minded. For many reasons, fusing was fun, and they didn't mind being fused in the slightest.

Right now? He was happy to be fused for a very good reason. His dicks were shapeshifted into tentacle dicks- and both were in his ass as deep as they could get.

He gave a moan and nuzzled at the bed some, his dicks slowly curling around inside of him. They twisted and moved, testing the waters, scouting out a new area. They'd never experienced being inside of him like this before.

He gave a soft gasp as the head of one of his cocks brushed over his prostate, and whined out a moan as it started paying a lot of attention to that spot. "Oh-" He moaned, bucking his hips.

His cock rubbed at his prostate insistently, while the other reached deeper inside of him. It started fucking into him slowly, the dual feeling causing Xolos to let out high pitched sounds full of pleasure. He was overstimulating himself, already full of Xackery's cum, and Dolos having cum twice. But he couldn't bring himself to care really, it felt amazing, even with it being so overstimulating.

There was so much, it shouldn't be surprising that Xolos didn't last long. He gave a drawn out moan as he came, filling himself up with his own cum. He bucked his hips, his dicks pressing as deep inside of his own ass as they could. He came so much, filling himself up almost to the point where he couldn't take any more. He hadn't expected to cum so much...but god, he loved it. He drooled on the pillow, his dicks falling still inside of him as he panted heavily.

He definitely wasn't done here though.


End file.
